La guardiana de los titanes
by Kawaii-TMNT-anime
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que crees haber conocido, querido y amado, se destruye, que todo lo que conocías era una verdadera mentira, que tienes un don peligroso y extraño? - - OK, MAL SUMMARY...- - ¿OPORTUNIDAD? *o*


Cogí la cesta con pan recién hecho que estaba al lado del horno. Mi madre me había ordenado que se la llevase a nuestra abuela que estaba enferma. Mi madre es muy guapa, con su cabello rubio oscuro natural, aunque casi nunca lo enseña, y sus enormes ojos color celeste cielo. Ella es panadera, siempre va vestida con un vestido celeste con delantal, lleva el pelo recogido y con su gorro. Yo, la verdad, no me parezco mucho a ella, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que me parezco más a mi padre, que falleció cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años, dicen que un titán lo devoró.

Salí a la calle con la cesta en las manos, y empecé a caminar mientras miraba la muralla que nos rodeaba. Sé que la muralla está construida para protegernos de los titanes pero hace tiempo que no se ha producido ningún altercado.

Yo era una niña normal sin muchos amigos, en concreto uno. Nada más tengo 12 años y soy algo bajita. El cabello oscuro me llega hasta la cintura y mis ojos son grandes y verdes. Nada, todo normal.

Seguí caminando con la cesta de pan que olía maravillosamente resistiéndome a coger un trozo. Ese día estaba bastante feliz, mi madre estaba feliz, iba a ir a visitar a mi abuela... ¿Qué podría salir mal? Llegué a una pequeña plaza en la que había un árbol enorme en el centro, era mi lugar favorito para leer algunos de los libros que mi padre guardaba en el oscuro y polvoriento sótano de mi casa. Él era un gran coleccionista.

-¿Amy?- escuché a mi espalda, paré secamente.-¿Qué llevas ahí?-Luego escuché una maliciosa risa.-Nos vas a dar un poco, ¿verdad?-Me giré, eran los matones del lugar, siempre se meten conmigo porque soy pequeña y porque ellos tienen dos años más que yo. -Pan...-Cogió uno de los 10 que habían, lo olió, y seguidamente lo dejó sobre los otros.-Huelen bien nos los vas a dar, si no, ya sabes lo que pasará- Hicieron un movimiento con los puños. Yo ya no podía con mi rabia.

-¡No! ¡No os voy a dar los panes! ¡Son para mi abuela!-Les grité

-A mi me da igual lo que vayas a hacer con los panes. Solo quiero que me los des.- Dijo.

-¡No, no quiero!-Repetí.

-¿Ah no?- Sonrió, y le dio una gran patada a la cesta que llevaba en mis manos. Todos los panes salieron disparados por los aires, algunos aterrizaron en un charco de barro que allí había. Haciendo que se estropeasen y desperdiciando el enorme trabajo de mi madre al hacerlos para mi abuela. -¿Sabes que? ya no queremos tus asquerosos panes de hoy. Así aprenderás que tu eres una estúpida y no tienes nada, que todo lo miserable que tengas es mío.-Y se fueron de allí sonriendo.

Me agaché e intenté rescatar un pan que había quedado a mis pies. No estaba muy mal, ni sucio ni nada. Pero me daba cosa llevárselos a mi abuela. ¿Y si se ponía peor por mi culpa, por comerse el pan que había quedado en el suelo? Empecé a recoger los demás panes cuando de repente levanté la vista y ví a un chico que me miraba fijamente. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos grandes y verdes. Parecía ser mayor que yo al menos 1 años. Se puso de rodillas y empezó a recoger panes conmigo. Me sorprendió la actitud del chico. Una vez recogidos todos, el chico se puso en pie, me miró, sonrió y empezó a caminar en dirección fuera de la plaza. Me levanté del suelo muy enérgicamente. No quería que se fuese sin darles las gracias.

-¡Gracias!-Le grité. Él se giró y me miró con una sonrisa.- Esto...¿Cómo te llamas?- Dije algo mas tranquila y con voz tímida.

-Eren, Eren Jeager.- ¿Eren Jeager? No se porque pero ese nombre me sonaba bastante. Caminó hacia mi.- ¿Y tu?

- Me llamo Amy... Amy Lawrence.

-Encantado. Pero ahora me tengo que ir.

-Igualmente. Muchísimas gracias.-Le dije, el chico se despidió de mi con la mano y salió corriendo de allí. Creo que nos habíamos hecho amigos, si es que se puede llamar así.

Empecé mi camino de nuevo, pero esta vez de vuelta a casa e inventarme una escusa para lo de los panes. Caminé y caminé, intentando ocultarme entre las sombras. Se estaba haciendo de noche. Pasé el puente que cruzaba el río corriendo, y entré en mi casa. Mi madre me esperaba, yo puse los panes sobre la mesa de madera de la cocina y retrocedí dos pasos. Mi madre miró la cesta y se asombró.

-Amy,¿No llevaste los panes a tu abuela?-Cogió uno, estaba mojado y olía mal.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mamá solo que me tropecé y se cayeron en un charco.

-¿Ahora hoy tu abuela se queda sin panes?

-Mamá, te lo prometo, mañana temprano, se los llevaré.

-Más te vale. Ten más cuidado.-Me dijo y me besó la frente.

Mi madre había preparado un pastel para las dos. Tenía muy buena pinta. Nos sentamos a la mesa, y comimos. Después me fui al baño donde me di un refrescante baño y me puse el pijama. Seguidamente subí al piso superior y entré en mi dormitorio.

Mi dormitorio era amplio y bastante espacioso. Mi cama estaba al lado de la ventana que tenía unas hermosas vistas al río cristalino. Tenía un escritorio bastante antiguo con una silla que parece que de un momento a otro se va a romper, encima del escritorio hay un cuaderno de ojas amarillentas una pluma y un par de libros del sótano. También tenía un espejo pequeño y un armario en donde guardaba más que ropa, mis colecciones: piedras, caracoles, flores, etc.

Abrí las sábanas blancas y me acosté, soplé la vela que alumbraba y la habitación se sumió en autentica oscuridad. Cerré los ojos y al cabo de 7 minutos aproximadamente me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy temprano, me vestí con un vestidito marrón con delantal y me puse una flor en el pelo. Bajé a la cocina donde me encontré una cesta con 10 panes justos. Los cogí y salí fuera, el sol estaba saliendo. Caminé hasta el puente donde había una persona sentada mirando el amanecer. Yo intenté no hacer ruido, no me gusta que desconocidos me hablasen.

-Muy bonito el amanecer, ¿no crees?- Me asusté, puede ser un ladrón, se giró entonces puede verle la cara, era Eren. Él sonrió.

-¡Eren! ¡Que susto!-Dije.

-¿Panes para tu abuela?

-Sí.- Miré la cesta.

-Te acompaño si quieres.-Dijo. Yo acepté no me gustaba la idea de ir sola, tendría más posibilidades de encontrarme con los matones y que me hiciesen daño.

Se levantó del suelo, y se puso a mi lado. Empezamos a caminar, yo le guiaba, era lógico que él no supiese dónde estaba la casa de mi abuela.

-Bueno. ¿Qué te había pasado ayer? ¿Por qué tantos panes por los suelos?- Me preguntó interesado.

-Pues, ya sabes el grupo de siempre.

-¿Conan, Eric y Marcus?- Me preguntó.

-Exacto, los matones.

-Ja, siempre se meten con los más débiles.- Yo la miré enfurecida. ¿Soy débil? Bueno es la verdad pero el oírlo de otra persona me hacia rabiar.- No lo decía por ti...-Se rió avergonzado. Entonces hubo un silencio incomodo. Seguíamos caminando.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-Pregunté.

-13-Respondió.-¿tú?

-12...- Dije.-Pronto cumpliré los 13 años.

-Todavía eres una niña.-Me dijo.

-¡EH! ¿y tú? Tu también eres solo un niño.-Le dije riéndome.

-Es verdad- Sonrió.

Caminamos un poco más, y llegamos a la casa de mi abuela. La saludé, Eren se quedó fuera. Le dejé los panes sobre una mesa. Ella estaba dormida, pero antes de irme se despertó por lo que me empezó a hablar y hablar.

-Qué bien que hayas venido.-Me dijo.-Tengo que darte una cosita.

-¿El qué?-Pregunte. Mi abuela señaló una caja de madera. Yo la cogí.

-Quédatela.

-Gracias abuela.

Después me fui de allí.

Cuando salí, Eren estaba esperándome sentado en la entrada. Con las manos en la cara mirando al frente, se giró.

-¡Por fin!- se levantó- Si me llegas a caer mal me hubiese ido.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé en lo que cerraba la puerta de la casa de mi abuela.-Es que ya sabes como son los mayores, no paran de hablar.- Reí. Empezamos a caminar, de pronto me di cuenta de lo que él me había dicho.- ¿Te caigo bien?

-Claro.-Dijo sonriente.-Te pareces mucho a mi.

El resto del viaje de vuelta empezamos a hablar sobre titanes. Descubrí que a él le encantaban los soldados que iban a luchar contra los titanes. Lo que me sorprendió ya que muy poca gente quería serlo por el peligro que se podía correr fuera. Cuando llegamos al puente nos sentamos. Entonces saqué la caja que me había dado mi abuela. Eren se sorprendió, quería saber tanto como yo lo que había dentro.

Cogí la caja de madera con una mano y con la otra la abrí. Dentro había un medallón. De extraña forma, parecía ser un circulo dorado con la silueta de un humano en su interior. En ese momento no se nos ocurría que podía ser. Me intenté poner el medallón. Eren me dijo que me quedaba muy bien, yo le agradecí el cumplido.

-Oye Amy, ¿Tu no querrías saber que hay allá fuera?-me preguntó mientras se tumbaba en la hierva y miraba la muralla.

-Me encantaría. Dicen que hay un enorme lugar lleno de agua con sal. Pero mi madre me dice que eso es peligroso, que está infectado de titanes.

-Puede ser. Pero yo nunca he visto un titan. Así que no estoy muy convencido de que esos monstruos existan.

-Tienes razón.

Me tumbé al lado, manteniendo una distancia de medio metro entre los dos. Él miraba el muro María y yo el cielo azul con algunas nubes.

-Me tengo que ir.-Me dijo.- Nos vemos, mi padre me llama.

-Hasta otro día.

Me quedé sola pero me sentía tan bien y tan relajada, que no me importaba la idea de estar sola al lado del río. Entonces pasados unos minutos escuché mi nombre. Era mi madre que quería que fuese a casa ya. Mi madre se me acercó, teníamos que ir a casa de abuela otra vez. Resulta que estaba peor. Habían llamado al medico y que ya estaba allí.

Una vez en la casa de mi abuela, fui corriendo a donde estaba ella. Le cogí de una mano y ella me acarició el cabello. "Todo va a salir bien" Le dije. Entonces entró el doctor. La diagnosticó y le recetó unas pastillas. Mi madre se iba a quedar allí esa noche acompañando a mi abuela.

-Gracias Dr. Jeager.-Dijo mi madre.

Yo me sorprendí. Ya recordé de qué me sonaba el nombre de Eren...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic que sea de Attack on Titans... Así que a lo mejor me falla algo, no se. Pero bueno espero que os guste. <strong>

**Y espero sus rewiews.**


End file.
